


Scars

by WeirdoWithWifi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce could be doing better, PTSD, Scars, bad memoried, damian Wayne a good bro, dick Grayson a good bro, fist fic dont judge too hard, idk I just wanted some nice jj, jason Todd a good bro, no beta we die like robins, they basically sit and talk about their scars, tim drake a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoWithWifi/pseuds/WeirdoWithWifi
Summary: Like I said they sit and talk about their scars when Timmy comes down and they all see his face scars.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic so idk how to do most of these things. This was inspired by a lot of tumblr JJ artwork and headcanons and I kinda just wanted to write a JJ fic while I was in the mood.

Tim was very tired. That was the reason he had slipped up today. Nightmares had kept him awake all night when he tried to actually sleep for the first time in weeks.  
“Hey Tim,” Dick said as Tim reached for the coffee machine.  
Tim grunted and leaned against the counter, tilting his head back and taking deep breaths trying to wake himself up.  
“Drake what I’m the world is on your face?” Damian asked and Tim’s hand shot up to search his face.  
He felt nothing out of ordinary. “What?” He asked. “I don’t feel anything?”  
“Woah what’s up with your face replacement? Cosplay gone wrong?” Jason asked, coming into the dining room and sitting next to demon brat.  
“What are you guys talking about?” Tim asked, too tired to put up with their questions.  
“Just look in a mirror dude. It’s kinda hard to miss.” Jason leaned back in his chair, gesturing to one of the many mirrors in the house.  
Tim reached for his phone and looked at himself through the camera. Nothing odd. His eyes held bags worthy of the universe, his skin was still that unearthly pale that never seemed to go away, and, and his scars were showing. The two circles burned into his temples and the lines that stretched a wide smile on his face.  
“You weren’t supposed to see those.” Tim said, racing out of the room, whispers chasing him as he slammed the bedroom door behind him. He went straight to his dresser and fumbled for his makeup, cursing when it was empty.  
There was a knock on his door and Tim let out a small laugh. Oh course Tom they were going to find out but he always thought he’d have some control over it. Now Dick was going to know he was justified in his threat to put Tim in Arkham.  
“Tim, you okay in there buddy?” Duck asked.  
“We’ve all got scars Drake, quit being a baby.” Damian grouches from the other side of the door.  
Tim angrily flung the door open. “Do you even know where they’re from?” Tim growled.  
“Shaving accident?” Damian asked, that stupid smirk on his face.  
“Oh no,” Jason gasped and Tim looked up from where he was glaring at the demon. Jason looked angry and, sad? terrified? Tim couldn’t tell. “Was it him?” Jason asked softly, taking a small step forward.  
Tim looked away and gave a small nod, moving his hair away from his neck to show the scarred “JJ” on it.  
“How old?”  
“Thirteen.” Tim felt himself shrinking, and heard his laugh, that wicked cruel laugh that kept him up at night, cackle at him from the back of his head.  
“That som of a bitch.” Jason growled.  
“Which one?” Tim laughed and then stopped, fear and panic not letting his smile spread.  
“Alright, get back in there were talking.” Jason shoved Tim back and the others followed.  
“Don’t lock the door,” Tim pleaded as Jason pushed him towards his bed.  
“Alright Timbers” Dick smiled and left the door alone, sitting in front of Tim on the floor.  
“Tim, what did he do to you that left those scars?”  
“It’s a funny story,” Tim scratched the back of his head. “Dick do you remember those three weeks I went missing?”  
“Yeah, Bruce was going insane, he even called Jason.” Dick shifted as he tried to remember that night three years ago.  
“Bruce contacted you too?” Tim asked, turning to Jason with wide eyes.  
“Uh, maybe?” Jason scratched the back of neck and blushed slightly.  
“It’s fine.” Tim sighed. ‘Don’t tell yourself brothers, we don’t want to ruin whatever team connection you have with them’. “Um, do I have to share?”  
“You see this one?” Damian spoke from the wall he was leaning against by his bed, he was pointing to the palm of his hand. “I had to pull my hand through the hilt of a sword so that Deathstroke wouldn’t kill me. I have a matching one on the other one.”  
“I have a scar on my knee from when I landed wrong during my time as a Flying Grayson. The bone was pretty far out of the leg and I couldn’t walk for weeks.” Dick rubbed said scar on his knee. It was pretty impressive.  
“I have a scar right here on my shoulder from a crowbar.” Jason whispered and Tim finally realized what they were doing. They were making him more comfortable with spilling.  
“Bruce told me not to tell you guys,” Tim whispered.  
“Father isn’t here and I think your brothers have the right to know something that left you looking like that.” Damian hissed out and Tim paused at the term used.  
“These two on my forehead, they were used to put electricity to my brain. I have some more on the rest of my body but these are the only visible ones.” Tim started shakily. “The ones on my cheeks he had taken a knife and, made sure his little JJ would always be happy, happy, happy.” Tim grit his teeth at the memory.  
“Wait, who’s he?” Damian asked.  
“JJ? Oh shit.” Dick cursed.  
“Joker. I was kidnapped and turned into Joker Junior.” Tim forced out and flinched at the voice in his head.  
ITS BEEN A WHILE. HIYA TIMMY. JJ laughed at him.  
“Good thing Bruce killed him.” Jason’s hands clenched and Tim tried not to flinch away.  
“He didn’t,” Tim whispered.  
They waited and every once in a while Jason flinched and rubbed his head. A minute passed. Two.  
“Are you going to tell us?” Dick asked softly.  
“I think, I think I did.” Tim muttered and suddenly he was back to that night.  
‘That’s not funny!’ Joker was shouting.  
‘Tim’ Bruce was beginning. Laughter, so much laughter he couldn’t escape it.  
“Tim!” Jason shouted and Tim snapped back, stopping his bout of laughter.  
“Sorry, sorry I’m so sorry. Bruce was right I’m so sorry.” Tim pushed himself in the corner of the bed, as far as he could get away from his brothers. He didn’t want to hurt them, he was going to he knew it, he needed to get away from them.  
“Hey it’s not your fault.” Duck tried but Tim was gone again. Back in his world of nightmares. 

Duck stared helplessly as Tim’s eyes glossed over and a sick smile spread on his face. The laughter started slow but soon turned crazed as giant tears trailed down his face.  
“Grayson what are we supposed to do?” Damian asked.  
“I don’t know, Jason?” Dick turned to Jason and saw his eyes were glazed over too, he was twitching and his teeth were gritted together.  
“Fuck.” Dick cursed, reaching for his phone. He called the only other person that was there that night. “Hey Babs?”  
“Shit is that Tim?” She Immedialty asked.  
“Yeah, do you know what to do?” Dick asked, the laughter getting on his nerves.”  
“You gotta hug and comfort him. Right now he’s a scared teen who just got brain zapped for three weeks and is pumped full of joker venom. Calm him down so he can think like Tim.” Barbara instructed.  
Dick hung up and carefully made his way over to Tim. “Damian get Jason out of here.” Dick told Damian, who was looking very worried and uncomfortable in the corner. Dick wrapped his arms around Tim and started whispering in his ear, listening to Damian guide Jason out of the room and close the door.  
Slowly, Tim calmed down and just sat there sobbing, but he was Tim and that was better than the hysterical laughing mess he was just minutes ago.  
“You going to be okay Timmers?” Dick asked and Tim nodded, stilling.  
“I’m glad you told us.” Dick whispered into his hair, which seemed to have green roots. It all made sense now, and he was going to have to talk to Bruce about telling Tim to keep silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fic and I’m still figuring this whole thing out. I hope you like it and PLEASE write a comment on what you think. It doesn’t even have to be anything special just an “I like it” or “I don’t like it” would do.


End file.
